


Судьба, не судьба

by Strannics



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, some NaruHina and SaiIno in the end
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strannics/pseuds/Strannics
Summary: Soulmate-AU: На теле родственной души появляются шрамы, идентичные тем, что есть у её второй половины.//«Прости, кем бы ты ни был, но твоя родственная душа — шиноби».





	Судьба, не судьба

 

Красивым дополнением к жизни вся эта картина с родственными душами многим детям шиноби переставала казаться уже в Академии. Узнавая, как велик мир и опасен за пределами Конохи, тоже никогда не казавшейся детям маленькой, уже вскоре приходило понимание: искать в этом огромном мире мистическую родственную душу можно всю жизнь напролёт… И найти — только по велению чуда, не иначе.  
  
Вот жили бы они по какому-нибудь закону свыше хотя бы в одной стране, и шансы хоть сколько-то повысились бы. А так разве что посмеяться тянуло от всей этой красивой и в глазах некоторых романтичной чепухи.  
  
«Прости, кем бы ты ни был, но твоя родственная душа не умеет сидеть на месте спокойно», — мысленно извинялась перед неизвестным человеком Ино, осторожно заклеивая царапины на локтях и коленях. От такой мелочи, конечно, не обязательно останутся шрамы, ну да вдруг. Хотя мальчишки не должны были бояться шрамов, они точно заботятся о своей внешности куда меньше, чем девочки.  
  
«Прости, кем бы ты ни был, но твоя родственная душа — шиноби», — сменилось мысленное обращение спустя несколько лет. Ино перебинтовывала вроде бы не очень серьёзные раны себе и друзьям, гадая, можно ли рассчитывать на лечение ирьёнинов, чтобы шрамов не осталось. Не потому, что этот шрам перейдёт где-то в мире живущей родственной душе, а потому что… Шиноби или нет, но она, в конце концов, была девушкой, и ей совсем не хотелось светить бледными метками на коже. Шрамы, как говорится, украшали разве что мужчин.  
  
…Интересно, а сильно ненавидела родственная душа того же Нара Шикаку за эти жуткие шрамы на лице? Или любой другой человек — любого другого шиноби за все ранения, следы от которых доставались сразу двоим?  
  
— Смотри! — Сакура продемонстрировала Ино ладонь и ткнула на изогнутый бледный след рядом с большим пальцем. — Сегодня утром заметила, когда умывалась. Такое ощущение, будто под кожу хорошенько так загнали рыболовный крючок или что-то похожее.  
  
Сакуре не то чтобы было стыдно из-за чужих шрамов, но тот факт, что её родственная душа явно была из числа гражданских и самые заметные шрамы получала из-за какой-то бытовой невнимательности, её через раз то раздражал, то именно злил. То палец порежет, по всем признакам, при готовке, то ногу расцарапает каким-нибудь кустом, так что будет три-четыре едва заметные мелкие полоски… Ино, наверное, даже немного этому завидовала.  
  
— А тебе что от своего досталось? — пытливо поинтересовалась Сакура.  
  
И ей было действительно любопытно, как было любопытно, наверное, и многим другим, просто потому что от факта всё равно не открестишься. Ино тоже не была исключением, но судьба над ней в этом плане как будто посмеялась.  
  
— Я почти уверена, — задумчиво протянула в ответ Ино, — что вся эта мелочь, — погладила она плотный нарукавник, за которым пряталась туго перевязанная царапина от куная с прошлой тренировки, — исключительно моя. Я бы точно заметила и признала чужое.  
  
— Ну, это может значить, что тебе очень повезло, — оптимистично подбодрила Сакура. — Очень спокойный и мирный человек, который тебе шрамов не прибавляет.  
  
— Иначе я нашла бы его… Не знаю как, но нашла бы. И лично прибила, — важно кивнула Ино, пригрозив кулаком в небо. Небо безучастно промолчало в ответ.  
  
На самом деле, причин её «везения» могло быть несколько. Самый радужный, конечно же, озвучила Сакура… Самый удобный — родственная душа Ино ещё не родилась. Самый малоприятный — уже умерла, в конце концов, невозможно было жить так, чтобы ну вообще ни разу не пораниться до остающегося на коже следа. Да хотя бы во всё том же быту, как случалось с родственной душой Сакуры.  
  
Возможные шрамы от смертельных ранений не передавались вообще. Наверное, это была единственная уступка судьбы, иначе страшно было представить, как продолжать жить человеку, родственная душа которого умерла, например, в пожаре… А вот у кого-то из соседских мальчишек был жуткий шрам на груди и спине, словно бы его родственную душу проткнули насквозь — и раз шрам был, значит, после этого удара выжили.  
  
Если бы что-то подобное случилось с её родственной душой, Ино бы, наверное, долго и громко ругалась, потому что такой кошмар ничуть бы её не красил. И одновременно точно была бы в ужасе уже от самой мысли, что кому-то пришлось такое пережить.  
  
— А вдруг у твоей родственной души просто нечеловеческая регенерация, вот шрамов и не остаётся, — между делом заметил однажды Чоджи. — По-моему, это крутой вариант.  
  
— А может, рядом всегда хороший ирьёнин, — предложил куда более вменяемое объяснение Шикамару, — или под рукой всегда лечебные пилюли.  
  
— Твоей бы родственной душе такое счастье, — только и покачала головой Ино.  
  
Шикамару в ответ только неопределённо фыркнул. Вчера в прибавку ко всякой своей собственной ерунде и паре чужих порезов он получил яркую широкую метку на плече: на ожог это похоже не было, но и на рану от обычного оружия тоже. Скорее уж что-то широкое зацепилось и просто разодрало плечо.  
  
Шикамару пока не был уверен наверняка, но не без причин подозревал, что его родственная душа тоже была шиноби. И был далеко не в восторге от шанса — даже единичного из сотни — что может столкнуться с ней где-нибудь на поле боя. Потому что даже если они каким-то чудом друг друга признают, это не изменит ничего. Как были врагами, так и останутся.  
  
Чертовски бесполезная и бессмысленная штука эти родственные души. Красивое — исключительно из романтического восприятия, а не в плане отражения на теле — добавление к жизни, не больше.  
  
Оно и к лучшему, наверное. А то мало ли, кем окажется твоя родственная душа. Вдруг вы даже знакомы между собой, но общение с самой первой встречи не заладилось. Хотя, в таком случае, кто сказал, что вы не разойдётесь и не будете всю жизнь делать вид, что знать друг друга и друг о друге не знаете…  
  
Время шло, чужих шрамов не появлялось.  
  
Ино со смехом наблюдала за тем, как Наруто, осмелевший и горящий энтузиазмом, схватил Сакуру за руки с намерением сравнить какие-то почти незаметные шрамы, которые, как был уверен, точно принадлежали его родственной душе… И каких почти у каждого из них было предостаточно из-за разбитых в детстве локтей или полученных на тренировках царапин. У Ино таких тоже было предостаточно — мелких, бледных, спрятанных под нарукавником или сеткой. Наруто тогда, провалившись в сравнивании, поник так резко и трогательно, что даже у Сакуры кулак на него не поднялся. Хотя уже через минуту-другую, справившись с очевидным разочарованием, Наруто уже вовсю заявлял, что это ничего не значило и ни на что не влияло, потому что он всё равно любил только Сакуру. Как и Сакура — только Саске.  
  
И это, в принципе, было нормально.  
  


* * *

  
Единственный шрам, который, в конце концов, достаётся Ино от её родственной души, бледным кольцом обхватывает её правую руку чуть выше локтя. И удачно прячется за приподнятым повыше нарукавником или прочной декоративной сеткой, как когда-то в детстве мелкие ссадины и бинты — привычный стиль оказывается, как никогда, кстати.  
  
Ино протягивает ладонь Саю на свадьбе Наруто и Хинаты и улыбается, желая новобрачным долгой жизни и только радости в ней. Наруто смущённо чешет затылок, неродной правой рукой, обмотанной бинтами. Там, под бинтами, наверное, единственный именно его шрам, который не смог затянуться, ведь искусственно созданная рука — не своя собственная. Это не сквозную рану на груди без следа затянуть, здесь так просто не получится.  
  
Наруто выбрал Хинату, любящую его давно и крепко, а Ино — Сая, путаясь в своих чувствах и те наконец-то признавая. Сакура оставалась верна Саске.  
  
И никто из них ни о чём не жалеет.  
  
Они все способны найти своё счастье и без подсказок судьбы. В мире обязательно есть человек, предназначенный тебе, и с ним необязательно делить общие шрамы — достаточно просто разделить жизнь.

 


End file.
